


【旼奂】裙下有怪兽

by Cunshangdemiao



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 23:32:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17838107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunshangdemiao/pseuds/Cunshangdemiao





	【旼奂】裙下有怪兽

情人节前一天，金在奂托好朋友帮他买了套女装，按照黄旼炫的尺码。

好友将长裙递给他的时候一脸狐疑的看着他，他眼神闪躲着跟好友打着哈哈，说是送给表姐的生日礼物，好友轻笑着没有戳穿他。

好友走后金在奂捏着艳红色的长裙举到眼前看，又想起了去年情人节第一次见到黄旼炫的情景。

金在奂一个二十年母胎solo的大学生，单纯的像只大狐狸随便忽悠两句就会乖乖给它开门的小兔子，生活循规蹈矩，按部就班，从不迟到早退，从不夜不归宿，好友调侃他太乖，怂恿着他成年了该玩点不一样的，他总是挠头嘿嘿着说其实这样挺好的。

他是真的觉得这样挺好的。

直到他开始注意到周围人总是成双成对出入，而自己总是一个人的时候，他在这个想法后头画了一个叉。

尤其是情人节那天。

又恰巧遇到了情人节的周末，白天背着背包在外面一个人晃了一天，街上全都是牵手拥抱的情侣，反倒是他一个人形单影只显得与周围格格不入。预定电影票的时候也都是两个位置都被预定，中间全都剩了一个空位。他在情感这方面开窍的晚了些，但这次却头一回早早意识到这是情侣预定之后出现的位次，但他还是深吸了口气预定了其中一个位置。

金在奂长到二十岁最后悔的事大概就是在情人节这天一个人来看了了一场周围全是情侣的电影。

情侣间互相调情的声音像是被扩音器放大了数倍传进金在奂的耳朵里，让他怀疑是不是这个影厅的音响出现了故障，不然为什么音响里传出来的声音还盖不过旁边情侣的打情骂俏和三两分钟就要来一次的亲吻。

金在奂身心煎熬的看完了这场电影，电影里演了些什么他一个画面也没记住，倒是情侣间的打情骂俏他学会了不少。

金在奂突然就想谈恋爱了。

回到宿舍看到室友又开始发骚，对着镜子一顿拾掇，金在奂问他这次又是要见哪个姑娘，室友朝他翻了个白眼，嘴里咧咧着说“老子早转性了，之前那些姑娘都腻了，这回要钓个大鱼。”

金在奂突然就来了兴致，死皮赖脸的缠着室友带他去钓鱼，室友上下打量了他一眼，勾着嘴角凑近他，问：“真想去？”

金在奂故作镇定，拍了拍自己的胸脯，“嗯，去！”

室友看他故作老成的样子没了逗弄他的心思，撤回身子摆了摆手，“你还是算了吧，爷要去酒吧，你这个三好学生就乖乖待在宿舍洗洗睡吧，别跟着我这号混子鬼混了，那种地方不适合你这种乖乖牌。”

金在奂急了，“你少瞧不起人了，我……我……我也可以的！”

室友又瞧了他一眼，见他坚持欲言又止，只提醒他，“去了少喝酒，我顾不上你，别人跟你搭讪尽量别理，到时候你自己回来。”

金在奂点头应了。

他是第一次来这种场合，室友在进酒吧之前又嘱咐他不要随便接别人递过来的酒杯，他使劲点头示意室友放心。

这里和他和想象中的不太一样，同样喧闹，只是这里清一色的男生，吧台调酒师似乎不太乐意跟顾客有过多的交流。

室友将他安顿到吧台之后就拐进了酒吧一角的沙发处，金在奂坐在吧台上四处张望，心里越来越没底。他想着今晚跟着室友出来能见到漂亮姑娘说不定见到合眼缘的兴许还能深入交流一下，可他都四处张望了半天了也没见到一个女生的影子，期间还有好几个男生过来和他搭讪，给他递过来的酒都被他笑着拒绝，搭讪的男人不算友好的打量他几眼嘴里骂骂咧咧的离开。

金在奂越待越觉得不自在，周围男人落在他身上的视线炙热，如狼似虎的眼神让他想逃，他觉得浑身发冷，开始怀疑这间酒吧里开的是不是冷气，可明明还是在二月零下的温度里。

他望向室友待过的沙发处却发现没了室友的影子，心里更慌了，本能催促着他离开，可一想到今天来的目的就又把迈出去的脚收了回来，心一横跟调酒师要了杯酒，一口气都灌进了胃里，喝的太猛酒精浓度又高把他眼泪都呛了出来，金在奂觉得自己丢脸极了。

正呛得咳嗽流眼泪的时候，一双手贴在他的后背帮他轻轻抚着，他转头看过去，望进了一双幽暗深邃的眸子里，不知是不是酒精上头的缘故，他望见的这双狐狸眼魅人极了。

他使劲闭了下眼睛又睁开，想好好看清楚身旁的人，这人穿了一袭艳红色的长裙，袖口到小臂，棕褐色的头发烫了大波浪卷，垂在手臂两侧，该是比他高出一些，也……壮实一些，但丝毫不影响美感，尤其是那张脸，轮廓和五官明明是俊冷的，可是对着他笑的时候又温柔的像白雪皑皑里的阳光。

胸前领口开得太低，金在奂红着脸不敢再往下看。

这是他今天在酒吧见到的唯一一个女生。

旁边的人轻声笑，笑他的纯情和可爱。

金在奂又红着脸转头看过来，“你笑什么？”  
“笑你真可爱。”旁边人笑着上手捏他的脸。  
金在奂的脸更红了，他慌张地转过头去眼神都不知道该往哪放。旁边人双手捧着金在奂的脸转过来，金在奂不敢看对面人的眼睛，眼神往上瞟着，“小弟弟今天来这里是干什么的？”  
金在奂脱口而出一句，“钓鱼。”说完他就后悔了，忙摆着手解释：“不是，姐……姐姐，我……我不是……”  
“我漂亮吗？想钓吗？”  
“漂……漂亮。”  
“喜欢我吗？”  
金在焕摇头又点头，最后说了句，“嗯……喜欢。”  
“那就行了。”  
那人拉着金在奂的手就要往外走，还坐在高脚凳上的金在奂被他用力一拽还踉跄了一下，那人贴心的回身扶了扶，又惹得金在奂一顿脸红。  
出了酒吧之后金在奂红着脸问：“姐……姐姐要带我去哪？”  
那人转过身来看着他，“你不知道我要带你去哪吗？”  
质问的口气又让金在奂一阵慌张，挣开还被对方握着的手手足无措的说不知道，像个没谈过恋爱的愣头小子。  
对面的人凑到他脸前，鼻尖抵着他的鼻尖，“去个好地方，做些我们该做的事。”  
那人又去牵他的手，手被握进手里的时候他的魂都被勾走了一半，心跳莫名加速了起来。

金在奂精神恍惚着跟着那人来到了一家酒店，又被拽进了一间房间，才刚进房间灯都没来得及开那人就将金在奂抵在墙上接吻，金在奂瞪大了眼睛看着眼前人，心想着现在的女生都这么开放吗？虽然之前自己傻呵呵的没搞清楚状况，可现下的是怎么回事他就是再傻也看明白了。

金在奂正在出神间那人开口命令他：“把眼睛闭上。”

他吓了一跳赶紧把眼睛闭得紧紧的，那人又像是奖励般亲了亲他的眼睛，“真乖。”

然后又去够他的唇，被亲的手软脚软的时候金在奂才意识到了不对劲，这人刚刚的声音怎么和之前在酒吧的时候不太一样，刚刚有点像……男人的声音？而且他感觉有什么硬邦邦的东西抵在他的腹部，金在奂下意识的伸手去摸，却被人制止，“弟弟这么不乖是会被惩罚的。”那人一边捏着金在奂腰间的软肉一边看着他说。

金在奂打了个激灵，抖着声音说：“姐……姐姐，你的声音……”  
“声音怎么了？”  
“没……就是和刚刚不太一样……”  
“你不喜欢？”  
“不是……喜……喜欢……”  
“喜欢什么？”  
“喜……喜欢……喜欢姐姐……”  
“那姐姐让你更喜欢一点。”

还没等金在奂咀嚼出那人话里的意思就感觉自己双脚腾空，他本能的抓住旁边的物体做支撑，却发现自己将双手环上了那人的脖子，他竟然被女生抱在了怀里？他觉得有点丢脸，可还没来得及挣脱就被丢在了柔软的床上，接着那人就俯身压了上来，亲吻着他的眉毛、眼睛、鼻尖、耳垂再到唇角、喉结和锁骨，等那人撩起他的上衣将他胸前的红珠含进嘴里吮吸的时候金在奂终于意识到了不对劲。

他扭着身子想要挣脱出来，可身上的人却捏着他的腰不肯放他走，他手上无力地推搡着他，嘴里嘟囔着“明明不是这样的”，那人终于肯放过他，抬起头来问他应该是怎样。

“姐姐是……是女生……应该在……在……”他支支吾吾在了半天也没说出后半句，身上的人看着他笑，又捏着他的鼻子说他可爱，“你想在上面？”

没等金在奂回答，男人又自顾自说了句“也好”之后就用手托着金在奂的后脑勺和腰更换了上下位置，金在奂双手撑在两侧不知道该怎么做，那人也不急，“那就辛苦你待会自己动了。”

金在奂还是没懂那人话里的意思，又不敢轻易乱动，双手撑着身子也不敢和身下的人肌肤相贴，只是憋红了脸身下也胀的厉害。

“怎么不动了？”  
“不知道该怎么做……”  
“需要我教你？”  
“嗯……你直接帮我……可以吗？”  
“当然可以，那我们换个姿势。”

那人捏着金在奂的腰起身坐在床边，将金在奂的上衣褪去，让他伸手环上自己的脖子，又埋头在他胸前吮吸.异样的感觉涌上来，全身如过电般酥麻，金在奂还是觉得不对劲，可到底哪里不对劲他又说不上来，他被伺候的舒服，只是身下抬头的欲望磨得他难受。他不自觉的扭了扭腰，又感觉到了抵在他腹部的坚硬，他想伸手去摸又想起刚刚说过的话，就忍着好奇没乱动。

“姐姐……我……难受……”  
“哪里难受？”  
“下……下面……”

那人隔着布料去揉捏他的阴茎，“这样舒服吗？”  
“嗯……嗯……舒服……”

另一只手也没闲着，顺着他光滑的后背滑进裤子去揉捏他的臀肉，又去吮吸刚刚被冷落的另一颗红珠。

嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟不断地从金在奂的口中溢出来，虽然和想象中的不太一样，但他并不讨厌这种感觉，反而很喜欢。

金在奂没坚持多久就射了出来，黏黏糊糊的全都粘在了裤子里头，他觉得羞耻极了，羞着脸将脑袋埋在那人的肩窝。

那人又托着金在奂将他压在身下，“弟弟爽过了，该让姐姐也爽一爽了。”

没等金在奂想出个什么法子让姐姐也爽一爽，那人就挑开他的腰带，将他湿掉的长裤连同内裤一起拽了下来，随意地丢在了床下，金在奂借着窗外的亮光看了看身上人衣衫完整，只是头发稍乱，而自己则一丝不挂，羞耻感就再次涌上来，他将手护在胸前，扭过头不去看他。那人也不气不恼，反而勾唇笑了笑，就将金在奂的腿抬起折成M字型，私处毫不遮掩的暴露在别人的眼前，这色情的画面让金在奂更觉羞耻。

那人俯下身去吻他的唇角柔声问他：“第一次？”

他咬着下唇点了点头，那人又轻轻拂了拂他额前的刘海轻声哄他：“第一次可能会有些疼，但你别怕，我会很温柔的。”

金在奂还处在似懂非懂的状态，那人说了些什么他一句也没懂，为什么会疼？温柔又是什么意思？

没等他想出个答案，就感觉后穴处有冰冰凉凉的东西刺进去，他惊叫出声，艰难的抬头去看身下的状况，那人正将手指插进他的后穴中，“姐姐……你……你……在做什么？”  
“嘘，很快就会让你舒服的。”  
“嗯啊……那里……那里不是……用来做这种事的啊……”  
“乖，一会儿就好了。”

金在奂慌了，如果说之前和想象中不太一样还能让他接受，可被一个女生用手指插进自己的后穴里就差的太多了，这种感觉很糟糕。

“姐姐……停……停下来……不要……”  
“现在才想着逃吗？不是说很喜欢我的吗？”  
“我……不……”不是这样的，不该是这样的。  
“你乖一点，我等会儿就让你更舒服一点。”  
舒服什么的不要了，不想要了，放我走，“对不起……请……请你……停下来……”

那人故意忽略掉了金在奂的话，埋入他后穴里的手指增加到了三根，耐心的做着扩张。金在奂想逃，却发现那人的力气过大，他根本就挣脱不开。

后穴被迫撑开的滋味并不好受，金在奂疼的龇牙咧嘴，呻吟也控制不住的溢出口，他心里拒绝，想着明明不该是这样的。等那人终于找到他的敏感点的时候，嘴里的呻吟变了个调，那人笑着说“找到了呢”。

抽出手指的时候金在奂觉得自己终于得救了，可下一秒那人就提起裙摆靠近了他，他不可思议的睁大了双眼看着那人的身下，鼓鼓囊囊的，分明……分明是个男人！

“姐……姐姐？”  
“小笨蛋，你该叫我哥哥。”  
“哥……不……怎么会……你……可……你……”  
“你进的是gay吧你不知道吗？”  
“gay……gay吧？”  
“是真的不知道呢，真可爱。”  
他又俯下身去亲吻他的唇角，他喜欢惨了这个可爱的傻小子，虽然今晚输了赌，也被迫扮了女装，但他觉得自己赚了。

“可以告诉我你的名字吗？”  
“告诉你名字就和我做吗？”  
“我……”  
“如果你不愿意也没关系，我不会强迫你。”他从金在奂的身上坐起来，理了理衣服就要下床穿鞋，却被金在奂拉着手腕带回了床上，金在奂笨拙的学着他的样子去吻他，紧闭着的双眼因为慌张连睫毛都微微颤着。

“我愿意……”金在奂红着脸暗示他，他又亲了亲他的脸颊，“黄旼炫，记住我的名字，我叫黄旼炫。”

“旼炫……哥……”

黄旼炫得了应允便也不再忍耐，扶着自己的欲望挺入刚刚扩张好的后穴里，金在奂皱着眉头挤着左眼忍痛，黄旼炫看在眼里，放缓了挺入的速度，他真的跟先前承诺的一样，对他极尽温柔。

可撕裂的感觉还是太难受了。

终于全都挺进去的时候黄旼炫俯下身去查看金在奂的状况，问他：“怎么样？疼吗？”  
金在奂点头又摇头，摇头又点头，“嗯……不疼……旼炫哥……你试着动一动……”  
“可以吗？”  
“嗯……”

黄旼炫开始小幅度的抽插起来，每顶一下都会观察金在奂的状况，等金在奂嘴里的呻吟终于变调，身体也放松下来的时候，黄旼炫知道他已经适应了，所以他也不再忍耐，加快了抽插的速度，往更深处捣去。

“嗯啊……旼……旼炫哥……慢一点……”  
“唔……太深了……”  
“旼炫哥……啊啊啊……旼炫哥……好棒……”  
“哈啊……再……再……快一点……”

“看来是我把小笨蛋伺候舒服了。”  
“嗯……舒服……”  
“旼炫哥……旼炫哥……”

金在奂完全陷入进情欲里的时候和之前什么都不懂的愣头小子判若两人，之前他腼腆纯情什么都不懂，现在放荡妖媚什么都敢说。

黄旼炫在快要满足的时候忍住释放在金在奂体内的欲望退出来，自己随手套弄了几下射在了旁边。

他卸了力气整个人都趴在金在奂的身上喘着粗气，金在奂大脑处于高潮后短暂的空白期，等从高潮的余韵中回过神来的时候，伸出一根手指小心的戳了戳身上人，“那个……旼炫哥……”

黄旼炫并没有抬头，闭着眼睛“嗯”了一声。

“嗯……我们……算什么呢？”

黄旼炫这才抬起头看他，看他又变成那副腼腆纯情的模样就又忍不住笑出声，金在奂被他笑的更羞了，红着脸将脑袋埋进他胸口，黄旼炫见他这副模样，软下去的性器差点又要硬起来，他怕再这么下去又不得不压着人再来一次，赶紧起身将人抱起来，打算带他去清理。

金在奂抓着他胸前的衣料问他为什么要穿女装，他耐心地说是自己输了赌，金在奂又问他那为什么来找他，黄旼炫捧起他的脸让他看着他，一字一句认真地跟他说：“因为我喜欢你，第一眼就喜欢。”

金在奂觉得自己今晚的脸红次数比往前二十年脸红的次数加起来还要多，“骗人。”

“这次不骗你。”

“话说，我还不知道你的名字。”  
“金在奂。”  
“在奂呐，做我男朋友好吗？”  
“……”  
“好。”

金在奂红着脸回忆着第一次见面第一次做爱第一次坦白第一次确定关系的场景，情难自抑的撸动着自己的下体，回忆到最后黄旼炫跟他表白的时候终于抖着大腿射在了托朋友帮他买的长裙上，正懊恼着弄脏衣服的时候他听见了门把转动的声音，慌慌张张的就想找地方藏衣服，可他还是慢了一步。

黄旼炫一进门就看见了面色潮红的金在奂和他手里的红裙以及红裙上还余着温的乳白色精液，一下就明白了眼前的状况。

他将外套脱下来挂在门口的衣架上，松了松领口的领带，邪笑的朝金在奂走过来。金在奂心虚想躲，却被黄旼炫一把拽进怀里，“想往哪逃？”

金在奂眼神闪躲着答：“没……”

黄旼炫手往后伸进他的裤子去摸他的下体和后穴，“还学会说谎了，小妖精是不是背着我自慰了？瞧你都湿了。”

金在奂连忙去捂他的嘴，免得他又要说些淫言浪语来羞他，“旼炫哥今天怎么回来的这么早？”

他亲了亲他的嘴角，“想你了。”

“骗人。”

“这次也不骗你。”

“旼炫哥……你……等一下，我饿了……等会……等会再……”

“我也饿了，先让我吃饱。”

两个人都汗津津的窝在沙发上喘着粗气的时候，黄旼炫问金在奂：“刚刚要藏什么？”

“嗯？哦……没……没什么……”

黄旼炫起身去够旁边的红裙，“那让我看看。”

金在奂忙着去抢，可还是比黄旼炫晚了一步，黄旼炫将衣服捏在手里摊开来看，又看看金在奂，金在奂像做了错事低着头不敢看他，“就……就……情人节礼物……”

黄旼炫“噗嗤”笑出声，将人揽进怀里，“我很喜欢。”

金在奂觉得在情人节那天是被骗了，这么轻易就把自己给了黄旼炫实在是亏了，可转念一想，自己不也白得了这个好一个男朋友，实在是赚了。

全文完。


End file.
